We Danced
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: My version of Brad Paisley's 'We Danced' Video on my profile. No Lemon, just fluffy romance and love, but hey its something. rated M for minor language I guess. UNBETAED CC EXB SF


**AN** Hey! Just a little onshot i through together, there isnt a lemon saddly but I've been wanting to write something for this song for a while, so this is what i came up with! Hope you like it! Video link on my profile!

**BPOV**

"Last call!" a deep voice said from the crowded bar, and the crowd groaned in unison, people from the back of the crowd gave up trying to order and left with who they came with, I looked to my friends.

"Should we just leave? We knew this was a lost cause." I told them, it was true, trying to order anything on a Friday night at Spikes was pointless, everybody from campus came here on Friday night, it was the closest bar, and known for frats and sororities, and everyone else who went to WSU, it was definitely the hot spot, we had only gotten one round of drinks and had been here for nearly 4 hours.

"Yea, the nights over now, I say we should go to the liquor store, buy some jack and just go to Ali's apartment to get drunk, all the other bars are closing down too so what's the point?" Rose said and Alice and I agreed, we started toward the exit holding on to each other, so as to not each other the crowd all mostly going for the door as well.

A cab wasn't going to happen so we decided to walk to Alice's apartment which was only a few blocks away, with the liquor store in-between.

"This was a bad idea, sorry guys" Alice piped up about 5 minutes into the walk.

"No Alice, it was fun, Rose met that big guy so at least someone got something out of it" I said gesturing to Rose.

"Yea, Emmett seems nice, total frat boy but, totally cute" Rose said trying to lift Alice's spirits, it wasn't her fault the entire city loved the bar.

We picked up the liquor and when I went to pay for it, I realized I didn't have my purse with me, I looked around the store, but didn't see it, thinking I might have dropped it then, I remembered seeing it on the table we were somehow able to occupy at Spikes but then nothing.

Shit, my purse had about 100 bucks in it, my drivers' license, cell phone, credit card and more, I couldn't go without it. I told the girls I was going to get a cab back, considering around here they weren't in so high demand, and that I'd meet them back at her apartment, they agreed, only if I called them when I found it, and if I couldn't to find a pay phone, and gave me some money, I rolled my eyes at there over protectiveness but understood.

I walked out of the liquor store and hailed a cab, asking him to bring me back to Spikes, I paid the guy the 10$ and got out of the cab, since last call was nearly an hour ago, the place had cleared out completely, college kids, they only came for the alcohol.

The door was still open but the previous bouncer wasn't there anymore, I walked in slowly, hoping someone would still be here.

As I turned the corner into the bar I saw a man in street close, but his fitted black T shirt had the Spikes logo on it, he was sweeping too so I figured he worked here.

"I'm sorry, but were closed" he said when he heard my heels tapping against the hard wood floor.

He was very handsome, at least 6 feet tall with wild brown hair; he had sharp features, a chiseled lickable jaw, and straight nose.

"I know, but I'm afraid I left my purse" I told him after I regained composure, he smirked before replying, noticing my lapse in self-control.

"Oh I put one back behind the bar, bet it's probably yours" he said as he leaned the broom against a table and disappeared behind a door marked 'employees only', I took a seat on the stool and listened to the small radio play a soft country song, it was a drastic difference to the rock and pop that was blasting an hour ago and I smiles when I heard it.

He came back out, and was holding my plain black purse.

"Yes! That's it!" I said and he came up to the other side of the bar, setting it there and leaning against the bar.

Now that he was closer I could see his eyes, they were an astonishing green color and so intense, I bit my lip before jumping for my chance.

"I love this song" I said gesturing to the radio, playing Allen Jackson's 'Remember When'

"Really? Wow most kids that come in here don't even know who Allen Jackson is" he laughed and the corners of his eyes crinkled adorable, the sound of his laugh made me smile and It was my goal to get him to do it again.

"Kids? You can't be much older than us" I told him with a smile, I was flirting with this complete stranger!

"I'm 26, most of the people in here are 21 at most, barley legal" he joked, with another laugh; damn he had a great laugh.

"Well I grew up in a small town, not exactly country life, but country music was everywhere, I've loved it since I was a little girl" I told him, wondering where the hell this was coming from, sure he was hot as fuck but it wasn't like me to tell a complete stranger personal things about me.

"Really? I grew up in Chicago, but my mom was a Tennessee girl all the way, always played the stuff" he said and I smiled at him as I put my right hand out there to shake.

"I'm Bella by the way" I said and he shook my hand.

"Edward" he told me, when our hand touched I felt a shock, but it wasn't a static shock. It was more like when you hit your funny bone, and your arm goes all tingly, only this time it started at my hand, and went through my whole body, I gasped at the feeling and looked into his eyes, I couldn't exactly tell if he felt it too.

"So do you go to WSU?" he asked me, and I nodded "What year?" he asked and I noticed he was trying to get my age without outright asking.

I'm in my 5th year of college, and I'm 25" I told him with a slight smirk and he chuckled.

I asked how he came to work at Spikes and the conversation flowed from there, He had gone to college for music, studying Piano, he has a bachelor degree in music. He was technically a piano teacher, but only gave 5 2 hour classes a week, he needed something else to do with his time, and more income wouldn't hurt, so he applied for the bartending job here,

I told him about my part time waitressing job, being just enough to share the rent with Rose, who's my roommate, I told him my major which is English, I was in my last year earning my bachelors degree in English.

We talked until Jason Aldean's 'She's Country', blared from my purse and time caught up with me, we had been talking for over an hour, I was supposed to call Alice and Rose when I found my purse, they were probably worried, I reached for my purse, and grabbed my cell phone from the side pocket, answering it.

It was Rose, and I quickly told her that I was sorry, I ran into someone I know and we got talking, I lost track of time, it was a slight lie but I didn't want to be on the phone to long.

I slipped the phone back into my purse and went to grab the strap to leave jumping off the bench, but Edward stopped me, I looked at him confused before he explained.

"You only get this back on one condition" he said and I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Dance with me" he said just as Billy Curington's 'Must Be Doing Something Right' started on the radio, I smiled at him as he set my purse back on the bar and came around, turning the radio up as he passed it.

He put his hand out and I took it, he pulled me to him and with my hand on his shoulder and his on my waist we danced.

I rested my head on his shoulder, as his arm wrapped tighter around my waist, he brought my hand to his chest as he leaned closer to my head and whispered the lyrics in my ear.

_A woman is a mystery  
A man just can't understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand_

At this time he skimmed his hand up my spine and I shivered, this handsome man was charming me! _Me_ of all people!

An' other times you gotta take it slow  
An' hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong

He slowly leaned down, as he squeezed my hand, letting me know I could stop him at anytime.

He softly kissed my neck, slowly trailing upwards, he got right behind my ear and I pulled away, he used the hand that was holding mine to brush some hair behind my ear as he looked into my eyes, it was a split second decision, but what I saw in his green eyes made it for me.

I trailed my own hand from his chest to the back of his neck and pulled him to me, my lips on his. This was crazy, but I couldn't help it, it felt as if I had known him for years rather than just an hour, the kiss was slow an innocent, matching the pace of the song, I pulled away after a bit, resting my forehead on his and sighing contently.

Both my hands wrapped around his neck and his arms around my waist, as we danced close together for the remainder of the song.

"Must have done something right" he whispered after it had ended, I laughed as I leaned in again to kiss him.

I licked my lips as I pulled away from him and smiled. I sighed again, this time sadly.

"I have to go, my friends are waiting" I told him with a sad smile, I bite my lip as he nodded, and kept my hand as he walked back over to the bar to get my purse, he handed it to me, and instead of just taking it, I got my cell phone out from where I had previously put it.

"Number?" I smiled as I entered my phone book, not even looking at him, my purse now hanging off my arm.

He laughed at my casualness, as he wrapped his arms around my waist again and I held in the squeal at the feeling of being in this handsome mans arms.

He said his phones number, and I entered in into my phone before once again putting it away in my purse, he walked outside with me and hailed a cab, as it pulled up, he even opened my door for me.

Before I got in I looked into his eyes, we were close, and me standing in the door way him still holding the door, I leaned in once again and kissed his lips, my hand holding his chin slightly.

"I'll call you Edward" I told him, and he responded.

"You better, if not you'll force me to track you down" he joked, with a laugh as he once again wrapped his arms around my waist to hug me to him.

I got into the cab and told the cabbie Alice's address, he closed the door behind me, stepping on the curb as it pulled away, I looked out the back window at him, he had walked slighting into the parking lane of the desolate street, and he waved to me as I did to him.

*WD*

I was smiling as I handed the cabbie my money, he gave me a funny look as I stepped out of the cab and ducked into the bar, shielding myself form the pouring rain, stupid Seattle it was 85 degrees a few hours ago.

I didn't see Edward around, so assuming he was in the back I took a seat at my stool, well the stool I've occupied every time I've come here in the past 10 months.

The best 10 months of my life that is, I had called Edward the day after we met and we arranged a date, after that I had known. He's the one, my one. Eight months ago we had finally gotten the courage to say 'I love you' It was adorable how we had both been feeling it for so long, 2 months ago we had moved in together, Rose had hit it off with Emmett, the guy she had ironically met on the same night I had met Edward, and they were already engaged and expecting.

The small radio was playing like always, on the familiar country station, I smile. I hear Edward banging around in the back before the door swings open; when he sees me he smiles back, setting down the tub of glasses and rounding the bar to greet me as I hop off my stool.

"Hey love, you have no idea how good it is to see you right now" he says before his hands grip my waist bringing me to him, my hands rest on his hard chest as we kiss, its rougher than usual but I don't complain as he takes my bottom lip into his mouth to suck on it, I only moan in acceptance.

I pull away after a minute to smile at him, sitting back down. He gives one back but I now notice that something's different, there's a sort of nervous energy about him. He walks away to go back behind the bar, wiping down the bar for what I assume to be no reason considering that's the 1st thing he does and it's been empty for nearly an hour now.

"How was your evening " I ask attentively as I set my purse, ironically the same black one I had left here so long ago causing me meet Edward, on the stool next to me.

He laughs sarcastically, before explaining that the end of the semesters always sucks because of all the graduates wanting to celebrate on top of that there was a bachelor party closer to the end of the night that were already way to drunk causing chaos.

"I'm sorry you had a terrible night honey, I wish I could have been here but Peter needed me tonight since Charlotte is on bed rest. I know that I can make the rest of your night better though" I say with a seductive smirk, he bites his bottom lip smiling at me, he appears to get lost in thought for a second before shaking his head and coming back to my side of the bar.

"I know you can Love. You can make anything better just by being there" he says as he moves my purse to another stool taking its place to sit facing me, grabbing my hands to hold in his.

"Where's this going Edward?" I ask. This is strange of him, I mean he can be a romantic guy for sure but him randomly showing deep emotions isn't normal.

"Exactly where it's meant to, where _we're_ meant to Love" He says cupping my cheek with his hand. I move my hand over his on my cheek smiling back at him, I'm not sure what's going on but I'm pretty sure it's in a good direction, Edward moves from the stoop to kneel in front of me and speaks.

"Isabella Swan…I love you so much. I don't think you'll ever know _how _much. I'm yours and you're mine and we're so good together…I don't think I _could _live without you, ever. So I'm asking you…to spend the rest of your life with me?" He says, as he takes out a diamond ring with no box out of his shirt pocket, I gasp as my vision starts to blur with tears.

"This is the last thing I expected" I tell him and I see worry start to flash across his face, I smile, blinking back my tears I let out a laugh as an idea comes to me, I grip the hand holding the ring as I talk.

"Edward Cullen, I love you as well and I always will…but…I'll only marry you on one condition" I say, the same way he said to me months ago, recognition flashes across his features and he smirks, standing as I do as well, I pull him towards the dance floor, turning up the radio which is playing 'She's Everything" by Brad Paisley

We danced just like we did 10 months ago on the empty hard wood floor, all the chairs up and lights turned way down low. As the sweet song played Edward whispered the words into my ear just like back then, though this time it meant more, we didn't just meet. We know each other better than anyone, the bad and the good, we're in love and every word expressed it.

As we danced we reached for my left hand, bringing it in-between us to slip the delicate ring onto it. It looked antique and I smiled at him as he brought my hand up to kiss my palm then the ring.

"I can't wait to call you Mrs. Edward Cullen" He whispered after he pulled me close again our foreheads resting together, my smile grew as I peaked his lips.

"I can't wait to be called Mrs. Edward Cullen" I whispered back to him before moving to rest my head on his shoulder as we danced like no one else had ever danced before.

***WD***

**OSW15**


End file.
